


[Podfic] Going Steady

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Kincaid sleeps with Dresden on a semi-regular basis. He isn't prepared for his feelings about this.





	[Podfic] Going Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Steady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378841) by [Grenegome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenegome/pseuds/Grenegome). 



Length: 00:38:43

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/Going%20Steady.mp3) (28 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/Going%20Steady.m4b) (18 MB) 


End file.
